


Beat Rock Love: Love to Rock

by lucybeetle



Series: Beat Rock Love [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Can the boys help Onari and Javert reconcile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Rock Love: Love to Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).



> You know the drill: it's crack, it's silly, it started life as a fic exchange fill, and is devoted to the wonderful guava.
> 
> Also, there is, like, sex in this chapter. Sort of. Proceed with caution.

Now that Onari and Javert had left, ATM had a “summit conference” (the summit of ridiculousness, in Makoto’s opinion) to discuss what to do about Alan’s plan to reunite Team ADULT. Said conference wasn’t entirely productive, since Takeru had Onari’s three-year-old daughter on his lap; and Fumi-baa kept coming over to offer them takoyaki and drinks. She was over eighty-five now and still going strong. Makoto was vaguely reminded of news articles he’d seen about centenarians in Okinawa who were still practicing tai chi every morning and riding bikes up hillsides.

“It is quite simple,” said Alan. “I will speak to Javert. Tenkuuji Takeru and Specter will speak to Onari.”

“Don’t you think Onari’s upset enough?” said Makoto.

“It’s not a very good idea,” said Takeru, and chewed on his bottom lip. “I think he’d like to be Javert’s friend again, but … Onari has to think about the temple, and his family.” Takeru deftly caught Arisa just as she was about to wriggle off his lap.

“If he does not want to perform with us, he does not have to. I simply thought it might be an appealing idea. I do, however, believe that he would like to be close to Javert again. And having a friend would be good for Javert,” said Alan.

“Maybe _I_ should speak to Javert,” said Makoto firmly. He felt like he would rather climb into a bear pit naked and covered in honey than try to convince Javert to speak to Onari; but he did not at all like the idea of letting Javert have a cosy one-on-one with Alan.

“That is not a good idea,” said Alan. “Javert dislikes you. He is jealous of our relationship.” Upon seeing Makoto’s expression, Alan continued “I find it quite amusing that you thought I would not notice.”

“OK, OK,” said Takeru hastily. “We’ll talk to Onari. Makoto-nii-chan, why don’t you come over tomorrow afternoon? We should give him some time to cool down first.”

***

The boys decided that Makoto would call on Takeru at the Daitenkuu Temple, while Alan would phone Javert to request a meeting on a “business matter.” When Makoto arrived, Akari opened the door; her face like thunder.

“Don’t ask,” was all she said.

Takeru was waiting in the family room, and poured out a cup of tea for Makoto, “Onari is leading afternoon prayers. He’ll be back soon, then we can talk to him.”

“ _If_ he’ll talk to you. All he wants to do is sulk.” Akari flopped down onto the floor next to them. “I mean, some help with the kids would be nice. In two weeks’ time I have to give the speech that decides whether the department gets any funding this year, and he’s acting like he’s Arisa’s age! I’m sorry for him, but I can’t deal with his mid-life crisis _now_. Why couldn’t this happen next month instead?”

Takeru gave her a little hug, and she brightened and smiled. Takeru’s were the most wonderful hugs Makoto had ever experienced; it was almost like a supernatural ability. He was such a sweet and affectionate person, with a natural gift for making others feel better about themselves. Makoto felt very lucky to have both Alan and Takeru in his life.

They sat drinking tea together until Onari came into the room. His bottom lip was so far out that someone could have tripped over it, “Good afternoon, Master Makoto.”

“Makoto-nii-chan and I wanted to talk to you about Javert,” said Takeru.

Makoto opened his mouth to tell Takeru off, because the plan was supposed to be that they would bring it up casually, so as not to upset Onari; but was interrupted by Onari roaring “UNACCEPTABLE!” and thumping the table. Makoto quickly snatched up the teacups. “That knave has cruelly insulted my honour! I will never speak about him again!”

“I don’t think he meant to hurt you. He was just surprised to see you, that’s all,” said Takeru.

“Because Alan was an idiot and invited Javert even when I told him not to,” said Makoto.

Akari rounded on Makoto at once, “What did you say?”

“You can beat him up. He deserves it,” said Makoto.

“Right. I want to speak to Javert. What’s his number?” said Akari.

“Just call Alan. He’s with Javert now,” said Makoto.

Akari pulled out her phone and dialled Alan, then turned up the volume and put the phone on speaker.

“Hello, Akari. Can it wait? I am in a meeting,” said Alan.

“No, it can’t wait! I know Javert’s there, and I wanna speak to him!” she yelled.

“That would be unwise. Javert does not know you,” said Alan.

“I don’t care! Just put him on the line!”

There was some indistinct mumbling in the background, and then Javert’s voice came on the line. “Hello. Javert speaking.”

“This is Onari’s wife, you jerk!”

Takeru leaned over and whispered to Makoto “She sounds like she caught them cheating on her.” Makoto spluttered and spat out his tea.

Javert said, “Good afternoon, Mrs Yamanouchi. May I remind you that it is very rude to address a stranger that way?”

“THAT’S DR TSUKIMURA TO YOU!” Akari bellowed.

Takeru cringed and covered his ears. Makoto gestured towards the doorway to indicate that they should go outside for a while. Takeru followed him out into the beautiful grounds of the temple, lovingly kept by Onari and the other monks. It was a sunny, clear afternoon and Cubi was sitting on the grass, sketching.

“Thanks, Makoto-nii-chan.” Takeru grinned at him, “I don’t wanna ruin my perfect hearing.”

“Hello, Cubi,” said Makoto, and waved.

“Hi.” Cubi looked up briefly, then returned to his sketchbook, “Why is Mum shouting?”

“Don’t ask,” said Makoto.

“She’ll get it out of her system,” Takeru said. He sighed, “I guess we have to disappoint Alan, though. Javert will never speak to Onari now.”

“Don’t worry about Alan. It’s his fault anyway,” said Makoto.

“I really think he was just trying to help,” said Takeru.

“I told him not to invite Javert. He doesn’t listen.”

“Are you two –” Takeru glanced over at Cubi, then lowered his voice, “doing OK? You’re not having any problems?”

“I’m not gonna move out again, if that’s what you mean. We’ll be fine. I just wish he …” Makoto trailed off. He didn’t feel like talking or thinking about anything involving Alan and Javert.

It wasn’t long before Onari appeared in the doorway, Akari behind him.

“All is well, Master Takeru, Master Makoto. Please do not worry.” Onari smiled, “Akari-kun is most formidable, is she not?” He beamed at her.

“What did Javert say?” Takeru asked.

“He has agreed to meet me on neutral ground, at a coffee shop. He is not keen at the idea of joining you on your tour, but perhaps …” Onari was quiet for a moment, “It will be good to speak to him again.”

“Alan doesn’t mind if you don’t want to be our supporting act. He just wanted you two to try to be friends again,” said Makoto.

“Please tell him that I am very grateful,” said Onari.

“Now get going,” said Akari. “You’re taking Cubi to buy school shoes.”

Onari smiled at Takeru and Makoto, “Please excuse me. Oh, Master Makoto – there is something I wish you to give to Master Alan.”

“Yes?” said Makoto. He expected that Onari wanted to give an omamori in thanks to Alan; but Onari disappeared inside the temple and returned with a rolled-up sheet of glossy paper.

“It is the poster from our first and only ever live appearance. I thought that Master Alan would appreciate it,” said Onari.

Makoto opened the paper, and Takeru looked eagerly over his friend’s shoulder at it. It was a photo of a smiling Onari and a glowering Javert crudely Photoshopped onto a technicolour background, with the words _ONE NIGHT ONLY! – Team ADULT. MC Javert and the Holy Virgin Onari live at Izakaya Nemoto on 2014/06/21._

“Holy Virgin Onari?” said Takeru, with a giggle.

Onari drew himself up to his full height and said with dignity “As you are aware, Master Takeru, this was prior to the time when Akari-kun and I were blessed with children.”

 _That_ was a mental image Makoto didn’t need. He took the poster and said “Thanks, Onari. Alan will love it.”

***

Makoto went into town to pick up Alan and then took him home. Once they were indoors Alan said “Our plan was a total success. I knew that you could persuade Onari to give Javert another chance.”

“I didn’t. Akari did,” said Makoto.

“Does it matter?” Alan shrugged, “The fact remains we have got them to reunite.”

“ _Akari_ got Javert to talk to Onari. It doesn’t mean they’ll actually be friends again.”

“Javert has agreed to spend some time with Onari. I would call that a victory.”

Makoto wasn’t so sure. There was something nagging at the back of his mind. He unlaced his boots and put on the slippers he wore indoors, intending to pick up some clothes and leave for the gym; but Alan placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder, “Specter.”

“What would you have done if Akari hadn’t spoken to Javert?” Makoto turned around to face Alan, “I don’t trust him.”

“You are jealous because he has some feelings for me, and is not very adept at hiding them.”

Makoto dug his hands into his pockets, and lowered his gaze, “I’m not _jealous_.”

“You are just as open with your emotions as he is with his … even though you think you are stoic and mysterious.” Alan smiled, “It is one of many qualities I appreciate about you, Specter.”

Makoto wanted to say something to shut Alan up; but when he opened his mouth, his voice sounded painfully fragile to him as he heard it say “… why don’t you ever call me Makoto?”

“OK. Makoto,” said Alan simply, and then he placed his lips over Makoto’s own.

Makoto thought he would stop Alan, after a while. He still wanted to go to the gym; and Kanon could come home at any moment. But by the time Alan had lain Makoto down on the bed they shared, and was sitting on top of him, and undressing Makoto slowly, it seemed that perhaps they weren’t going to stop. Makoto was the larger of the two and yet Alan felt like such an intense presence, his lips and hands over every inch of Makoto’s skin; kissing, licking, grabbing, hungering.

“I don’t think –” Makoto began. Alan let go at once, and sat up. Makoto caught Alan’s hands, “Kanon might come home.”

“She has gone to a friend’s violin recital. She is likely to be away for some time,” said Alan. “It began only half an hour or so before we arrived home.”

Makoto nodded and leaned across for another kiss. Very shortly, Alan was naked; getting up to fold his and Makoto’s clothes neatly before lying down next to Makoto. Alan’s fussiness could be a little frustrating, especially when it delayed them getting down to the fun bit, but at least it meant that Makoto’s clothes would still be presentable afterwards.

“I don’t want to have to clean up after this,” said Makoto. His voice stuttered a little as Alan’s fingertips brushed over a nipple.

“Very well.”

Alan moved his touch lower and stroked his fingers down Makoto’s sides, before settling on a suitably bony spot upon Makoto’s hip and grinding up against it. Makoto’s breath caught in his throat. It felt _good_ , not just because of the friction between their bodies but because he and Alan didn’t do this very often; so in between times, he tended to forget how enjoyable it was to be intimate together. Alan’s thrusts against him were a little too enthusiastic and Makoto was liable to have bruises along his side later, but he still delighted in watching Alan’s expressions, feeling how much Alan wanted him.

He moaned as Alan bent his head to press kisses to the hollow of Makoto’s throat. Makoto pushed up his hips, trying to slide his hand in between their bodies, because it was either that or leave Alan to take care of him afterwards. Alan wasn’t a selfish lover but he tended to be a little sleepy and useless after the fact, and it was probably easier on both of them for Makoto to just get himself off now. Alan quickly realised what Makoto wanted, and covered Makoto’s fingers with his own. Makoto was already leaking, so the strokes were easy; and having a little help allowed him to relax and enjoy the view. Alan, though always gorgeous, was never more so than when his hair was tousled, lips parted invitingly, golden skin glistening lightly with sweat, and he looked as if he would do anything in the world for Makoto if Makoto would just let him have this moment.

With the added stimulation, it didn’t take Makoto much longer to finish. The afterglow lasted enough that it wasn’t too uncomfortable for him to wait for Alan to follow him. Alan sat up, with a yawn (even that looked cute), “Makoto.” His smile was so beautiful that Makoto felt himself return it at once.

“Makoto. Not Specter,” Makoto repeated.

Alan flopped across Makoto’s chest and snuggled up to him, clinging like a particularly attractive limpet. Under these circumstances it was difficult to prise him off without the aid of a crowbar, and Makoto just didn’t have the energy. He pulled up the sheets over them and made a mental note to remind Alan who had agreed to take care of the cleaning when they woke up.

***

“Good afternoon, Tenkuuji Takeru.”

Alan walked into the waiting area of Javert’s office, shopping bags in both hands. He and Makoto had gone for breakfast, then Makoto went to the gym and to catch up with Takeru whilst Alan left for a mysterious “expedition.” They had to sit through yet another meeting with Javert and Adonis that afternoon. Makoto could almost feel his head beginning to ache already at the thought of the Onari drama coming up again.

Takeru smiled at Alan, “Hey.”

“I have a present for you.” Alan gave one of the bags to Takeru and another to Makoto, taking the third for himself.

Makoto looked inside the bag. It contained a trilby hat, “What the hell is this?!”

“A hat, obviously,” said Alan.

Takeru was already taking his out of the bag and putting it on, “I like it! Thanks, Alan!”

“From now on, you must wear this whenever we attend meetings with business associates,” Alan told him. “All heavyweights in the music business wear them. It is a sign of our commitment to the industry.”

“We’ll look like gangsters. I’m not wearing it,” said Makoto. His body was still hurting a little from last night’s escapades and he generally wasn’t in the mood. They were already going to be busy for the rest of the day, giving ATM’s first official photoshoot and magazine interview since the reunion.

“Yes, you will. Otherwise Father will make you,” said Alan in placid tones; reaching into the bag to place the hat on Makoto’s head.

Makoto had long given up on trying to take notes about anything during discussions with Javert. It was always a futile exercise and he knew that Adonis would have it covered anyway. Takeru evidently felt the same way, as he was doodling over his notebook and not actually writing anything. His page was covered in little smiley faces, Buddhist symbols, words that Makoto couldn’t make out from a distance and … hearts? Makoto idly wondered whether Takeru had a crush on someone. If he did, the relationship would probably last all of two weeks, just like all the others.

“By the way, Javert,” said Alan when the meeting finished, “when are you going to meet Onari?”

“That is a private matter. If you will please respect my wishes, I would prefer to keep the subject separate from my working life. Please excuse me.” Javert bowed and left the room.

“That means he’s a little nervous,” said Alan, with satisfaction. “I expect his reunion with Onari to go well.”

The photoshoot was stressful, and fairly long. Makoto hadn’t had too many of them in his career. He’d given a few interviews as a professional motorcyclist, and he’d done a fair bit of publicity for ATM’s single the first time around; but that was before Alan’s father had been involved with their management. Posing for long periods of time and having to have his hair and makeup constantly retouched wasn’t fun for Makoto. It was even less fun with an “image consultant” barking orders at the photographer.

“I’m tired,” Takeru complained, as they sat on a sofa after the shoot and waited for their interview to begin.

“You looked good,” said Alan. “It is important that the photographs reflect our stage personas. You are the cute ingenu, I am the wealthy and charming prince, and Makoto is the smouldering ‘bad boy.’”

“You didn’t call him Specter,” said Takeru, with a little smile. Alan reached across to take Makoto’s hand; and Makoto squeezed his fingers in response.

***

Adonis had rigorously rehearsed the boys on the questions they were going to be asked during the interview (all pre-approved by their PR team.)

“And now, a question I’m sure all our readers would like to ask: What is your ideal type of girl?”

“I’m really into 2D women!” said Takeru, flashing his cutest smile. “Maybe Asuna-chan from _Sugar Time_! She really likes desserts, so I could cook for her!”

“ _Sugar Time,_ that’s a great show! A lot of our readers enjoy it!” The interviewer turned to Makoto, “And Makoto-san?”

Makoto hesitated. If asked about relationships in an interview, his instructions were to say something dull and inoffensive, preferably that he was attracted only to anime characters. Well, Takeru had already said that. Makoto’s thoughts turned to the previous evening with Alan, and he felt his cheeks heating up, “Um … I guess an _ojou-sama._ You know. A well brought up girl from a rich family.”

“My ideal type of girl would be tall, dark and mysterious,” said Alan. “I would have to work hard before she would confess her love for me.”

“You both like the challenging type! That’s so cute!” the interviewer gushed. She seemed almost as hyper-excitable as the young teenage girls who made up the main target audience of the magazine, “Maybe that’s why you’re such good friends! Don’t you two live together?”

“Yes. That’s right. With Makoto’s sister, Kanon,” said Alan. The interview thankfully turned to safer subjects, and Makoto was glad the photography was over. His face still felt like it was on fire.

Later, as they sat eating dinner at the sushi bar where they'd first gone to discuss the reunion, Alan said “I liked the way you described me as your ideal girl during the interview.”

“I didn’t. I said a beautiful, rich girl.”

“Exactly.” Alan took a bite of deliciously fresh salmon, ignoring Makoto’s glowering – “and you are tall, dark and mysterious. I think it went well. Now we need to tell Father that Team ADULT will be supporting us on two of our tour dates.”

“No, we don’t. That’s not going to happen. They’re only going to have coffee and talk.”

“You make it sound like a date, Makoto,” said Alan, with an infuriatingly smug cast around the corners of his lips.

Makoto regretted that he liked the sound of his name on those lips too much to wipe the smirk off them.


End file.
